


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

by ProudGeek4Ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudGeek4Ever/pseuds/ProudGeek4Ever
Summary: A wedding takes place and a decision is made.





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

It was a beautiful wedding.

Elegant and edgy on the same time.

It entirely depended on how you chose to look at it.

But nothing was tacky.

The guests were already seated and there were so many of them.

Jagged Stone.

Nadja Chamack.

Andre Glacier.

Phillipe from the ice rink.

Tomoe Tsurugi.

Most everyone was there.

It was a large wedding and it wasn't that big of a surprise.

That's what happens when you know so many people.

Everyone was speaking with those closest to them in low voices.

Excitement hung in the air as they waited for the wedding to begin.

And begin it did.

The music started playing.

No one was surprised that it wasn't the classical wedding march.

It was something new and unknown.

The doors opened and they all craned their necks to see the lucky girl.

In came the bride dressed in a sparkling white dress.

Her father next to her with such a proud smile, but tears in his eyes.

Bridesmaids were walking behind them and carried the bride's train.

All of them were smiling.

They slowly made their way down the aisle.

This wasn't a moment meant to be rushed.

The bride's eyes never left the front.

Never left her husband to be.

He looked at her like she was his entire world.

Like nothing else mattered except her.

His groomsmen were watching them with amusement.

They would probably have laughed had it been any other day.

The bride and her entourage arrived at the front and they stopped.

The father turned to her.

He kissed her cheek and gave his daughter's hand a slight squeeze.

He gave her a smile even though he clearly had tears running down his face.

Then he walked away to take his seat.

He'd followed her this far, but now it was time for her to take the final steps alone.

She took one last look at her parents before she continued forward.

The ceremony began.

Their love story was told and it had quite a lot of the quests in tears.

Vows were exchanged.

Those few who hadn't cried yet broke.

And it was when everyone was still gathering themselves from this that the words were spoken.

_Speak now or forever hold your peace._

The figure hiding behind some decorations took a deep breath trying to make their decision.

They were head over heels in love with the person currently standing at the altar.

They had been for a long time.

But they were having doubts about this with only seconds to decide.

_Speak now or forever hold your peace._

Which was the right one?

Every fiber of their being wanted to speak up.

To declare their undying love.

The love that should have been given a chance.

It would have prospered.

But something was holding them back.

They let their eyes fall on the scene in front of the.

The groom and bride were smiling at each other.

They were in love.

That much was obvious.

_Speak now or forever hold your peace._

He'd made his decision.

Quiet as a cat he left the wedding.

A few minutes later he heard the applause.

He was two blocks away, but he still heard them.

He'd wanted so badly to cry.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

They were supposed to end up together.

Them.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to regret his choice.

Because deep down he knew he'd already had his chance.

He'd lost it.

And she'd moved on.

He couldn't fault her for that.

He'd hold his peace forever for her.

If only for that lovestruck smile even if it wasn't meant for him.

_Speak now or forever hold your peace._

Luka would take care of her.


End file.
